1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a rotary transmission leadthrough, a machine for machining the ends of a rodlike profile material and a method with a rotary transmission leadthrough and a method for machining the ends of a rodlike profile material.
2. Background Art
Rotary transmission leadthroughs are familiar in the prior art. Traditionally, a push rod arranged centrally in a rotating shaft is driven back and forth in the longitudinal direction of the shaft at one of its end faces. The translatory movement of the drive is transmitted by the push rod, for example, to a tool at the other end of the push rod and thus controls it. It is also known how to arrange several telescopically nested push rods concentrically in a rotatable shaft and to control several tools. The drawback to the known rotary transmission leadthroughs, however, is the fact that several translatory drive mechanisms for the push rods need to be arranged at the end face of the rotatable shaft. The drive for the shaft itself is then provided at the same end face. This causes space problems.
At the other end of the telescopically nested push rods, the translatory movements need to be demultiplexed and supplied to the individual tools. This requires an additional mechanism.
In DE 36 17 103 C1, a spindle for a machine tool provided with a tool chuck device is described. The spindle, able to rotate and mounted in a machine tool, has clamping means for clamping and releasing a tool. An energy accumulator is charged when the tool is not clamped and at least partly discharged to tighten the clamping means when the tool is clamped.
A machine tool for the machining of workpieces is known from DE 198 56 738 C1. Here, a tool support can travel by means of a mechanism in rolling thread contact having a rolling spindle and a spindle nut. However, the independent control of several tools is not possible here.
An automatic pipe cutting machine is known from DE 14 632 26. A mechanism is provided for the machining of the pipes that guides and rotates the pipe being machined, as well as a cutting tool that is guided along the center line of the pipe. And a control circuit, which coordinates the cutting tool and the guiding and rotating mechanism.